Polyamides are conventionally prepared by the condensation polymerization of a diacid, such as adipic acid, and a diamine such as hexamethylene diamine, or by the polymerization of a lactam such as epsilon-caprolactam. However, other process are known, for example in Greenewalt U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,129 polyamides are prepared by the polymerization of omega-aminonitriles, and Curatolo et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,736 discloses using such monomers along with a catalytic amount of an oxygen containing phosphorus compound. German published patent application of Hofmann et al DE 3,534,817 A discloses polymerization of such monomers using catalysts, and injecting water into the reactor during the polymerization.